Spare the Theatrics
by Dean Of Hearts
Summary: Dean's the football jock that gets in trouble for not paying attention in class and ends up in mandatory drama club. The director's a SOB and the play sucks but there's the most peculiar guy- Castiel Novak- the silent nerd who was invisible. Destiel. Hs Au. High school Alternate-universe.
1. Grecian Theatre

God Mr. Singer's history was as boring. As. Hell. I mean, who needs to know what the hell happened in Greece in the 6th century. Dean Winchester was prepared to throw a paper airplane at Crowley McLeod when Mr. Singer saw him.

"Winchester, stay after class I would like to talk to you."

Dammit. Bobby-Mr. Singer- knew Dean like a son. If he was going to punish Dean it was going to be bad, like really bad. The rest of class droned on and after the bell rang he went up to Bobby's desk.

"Dean what exactly do you think you're doing?" he said as he put essay papers into his man bag.

"As of right now? Wasting time I could be using on Baby,"

"Listen boy, I dont need any of your smart-ass sass. Tell me this, what did we discus in class today?"

"Umm..."

"Grecian theatre! Greece is practically the birthplace of classical theatre, if you had at least tried to pay attention then you would know that!"

"Come on Bobby, cut me some slack, please?" Dean pulled out his puppy face, "I'm practically your son!"

"It's Mr. Singer to you. And I've already cut you enough slack."

"What do mean you've cut me slack?"

"Are we forgetting how you almost set Miss Milton on fire last week?"

"Bitch deserved it," he muttered

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. But it's not like I killed her or anything I almost set her on fire."

"What about that one time you covered Mr. Roman's car in glitter glue?"

"Aw c'mon, guys a dick, name one more thing and I'll yield."

"That time you hung Ms. Naomi's desk to the ceiling, the time you filled Home Ec. with a bunch of balloons, the nest of squirrels in the storage room, the time you drew a giant penis on the math chalkboard, the moose at the freshmen dance..."

"In all fairness, Sammy was there and he needed a date," Dean sniggered

Bobby just rolled his eyes and glared at Dean ,"What I'm trying to say is that someday this will all be important,"

"Not to be a bitch, but when is knowing about classical theatre going to help me later in life?" Dean said with a smirk.

"When you're going to join drama club." Bobby said without a drop of sarcasm.

Dean froze for a moment, then laughed nervously,"Ha-ha Bobby, I think it's pretty safe to bet that I'd never join Drama Club."

"Not unless you want to pass this semester,"

"You can't do that!"

"I'm the goddamn teacher I can do whatever I want."

"But Bobby! Drama Club? What the hell? Seriously, what the hell!?"

"Maybe a little time with the finer arts will help you understand the importance of paying attention in class."

"But-but-"

"Now go pick up Sam, he's probably as done with you as I am."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sammy," Dean said as he walked down the steps.<p>

"Hey Dean. How was history today?" He carried probably the sneakiest smirk dean has ever seen.

"Fine..." Dean said, suspicious of his brother... "How the hell did Bobby tell you before I even got out?"

"He texted me," Sam could barley hold back his laughter.

"That old man will bring me into damnation." Dean said bitterly, "but-"

"We care for the geezer anyways, c'mon Jess is supposed to come over later."

"Let's go." They got into the Impala and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short :| I'm going to try to to update at least twice a week. however, thanks if you read. I'm open to suggestions :). Reviews are loved.<strong>


	2. Stage Crew

Crowley McLeod just _had _to be the director of the Lawrence High School production of _The Phantom of the Opera. _He was going to make Castiel's life hell. Literally. He even had one if his goons tape fake flames outside of his windows. This was truly going to suck.

When he had gotten to the auditorium he was surprised to see Dean Winchester. Not like he recognized Castiel or anything. They ran in different circles. Cas was one of the nerds who kept his head down. Dean was one of the bone-headed jocks who picked on nerds like Cas. Whilst he was captain of the football team, Cas was the president of the science club.

Suddenly a voice derailed him from his deep thoughts, "Hey, Novak, right?"

"Uh yeah." Cas was surprised Dean even knew his last name but was even more surprised when he talked to him.

"I uh, know your brother. Gabriel?"

Of course he knew who Gabe was, _everyone _new who he was. If Dean was Meryl Streep, than Gabe was Julie Andrews. He knew everyone, he made hilarious jokes, he smelled like cake, and always had candy on him. It was a miracle he didn't have cavities.

Deans awkward cough drew Cas from his deep thoughts. "Do you know where I could find the director?"

"'Overlord Crowley'? Yeah, he's in the dressing room down the hall, third from the right." Cas replied while trying to stop his eyes from rolling.

"Thanks" Dean flashed Cas a quick smile and went to go find that little piece of crap they called Crowley.

After setting his things down on a few chairs Cas went backstage and pulled out his note book. He was set overseer and was in charge of what the set was going to look like when Crowley had his back turned. He had to grudgingly admit that in some ways he was partners with him.

After making sure Ruby Blair didn't kill anybody with a paintbrush, he went to discuss the opening scene with Crowley. That's when he almost ran into Dean. Like he was an inch from colliding with the jock before he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh hey. You're the advisor for stage crew right?"

"Yeah," seriously, what was the captain of the football team doing _here_?

"I was wondering if there was one more available spot?" Dean looked like he was desperately hoping there was one last ice cream bar in Cas' metaphorical ice cream truck. Actually Cas would more than likely have a bike with an attached cooler. However, this time of year no one would want ice cream, more like hot cocoa. That would mean he would be a barista, probably at a Starbucks. But instead of ice cream bars it would cocoa packets actually _packet. _Singular. There he was again babbling into the most random string of thoughts right in the middle of a conversati- wait. _  
><em>

"Ahem" Dean politely coughed to draw Cas from his somewhat pointless babbles.

"Uh, yeah there's always extra room on the set crew," he replied with a smile, trying to mend the moments he had zoned out. Yet he couldn't keep from blushing. "Meetings are after school on odd days. I'll send you a schedule."

"You'll need my number for that," Dean said to Cas what he (Cas) thought was smooth, but really was kind of awkward. However, he handed Cas a slip with his number and began to walk out. Just before he opened the door out he said, "See you on Wednesday!"

Cas held the phone number in his hand, slightly dumbstruck. Even though Dean had long been gone he said, "See you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I am so behind but I got grounded so it's taking forever also, I know a lot of you were expecting Fem!Cas but I had a really hard time doing straight fanfic. If you think I should make it fem then please tell me. However, reviews are gold and I love them.<strong>


End file.
